Brothers
by LettersFromASilentAngel
Summary: "I just never would've expected something like that to happen to me." Something happens to Logan and he needs the protection of his brothers. No slash, bad summary but better story. Rewrite! Rated T for language.


**Rewrite!**

**Also, while reading this please imagine season 1 or 2 Logie because I think how he looks then, and his strength and size, works better than season 3 Logie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**

Brothers

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were walking into Rocque Records when Logan suddenly stopped.

"Hey, have you guys seen my wallet?" He questioned as he padded his empty pockets.

"Is it not in your pocket?" Kendall asked.

Huffing Logan replied, "No, I probably dropped it outside. Go on ahead I'll be right there."

Heading back towards the entrance Logan exited the building and headed to the alley next to Rocque Records where they park the Big Time Rush Mobile. Kneeling down Logan started to search underneath the car but the scent of sewer filled his nose causing him to sneeze, making his head shoot up and connect with the door handle. Groaning Logan pulled himself upright, one hand clinging onto the side of the car and the other cradling his head.

Suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him, fast steps, getting louder and louder. Spinning around Logan searched for the owner of the footsteps but found nothing. His suspicions did not disappear though, taking a few steps towards the dumpster situated about ten feet away and on the left Logan yelled, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Receiving no answer Logan continued his trek towards the dumpster, hair on the back of his neck standing up. Taking a deep breath Logan took one last step and turned towards the back end of the dumpster but found nothing.

"Huh, I could've sworn I heard-" Logan started but was cut off by a sweaty hand clamping itself over his mouth, the other attacker's arm around the pale neck.

~Line Break~

"Where's the smart dog?" Gustavo questioned as the other three boys walked into Rocque Records in the morning.

"He's looking for his wallet outside," James replied sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, Kendall and Carlos following.

Mumbling under his breath about something along the lines of "clumsy dogs, always losing stuff" Gustavo left the room Kelly following after.

~Line Break~

Logan was visibly shaking under the grip of the larger man, fear evident in his eyes. There was no longer any wind passing through the alley, making the air taste dry and sandy. The man leaned down and lightly blew into Logan's ear, causing the genius to flinch away as much as he could in the vice grip he was held in.

Staying at such a close proximity Logan could smell the alcohol and smoke radiating off the man, making his eyes burn at the stench. The man leaned down again and whispered into the boy's ear, "Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone? It can get dangerous you know."

~Line Break~

"What is taking him so long?!" Carlos complained.

"It's only been like two minutes Carlos calm down." Kendall replied.

"But I'm so bored," Carlos whined.

"Then count the cups or something," James suggested.

Looking over at the cabinets below the coffee machine Carlos weighed the pros and cons of counting the cups or not. Deciding Carlos made his way over towards the cabinets and sat down in front of them opening the cabinet doors.

~Line Break~

Crying out, pain seeped into Logan's back as he was throw into the nearby wall by his attacker. Looking up Logan watched the man slowly walk towards him a malicious smirk plastered on his face.

The man was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with rips, a black t-shirt, and a black jacket. Adorning his head was a mob of shaggy black hair, accompanied with piercing blue eyes black with lust and desire. On his feet were a pair of black leather boots, creating a soft thud with every tantalizing step he took towards the shaking teen. The shadows from the buildings on either side enclosed the two making the sun disappear and cutting them off from the bright outside.

Logan was staring wide eyed up at the much bigger man, almost 6 inches taller and much stronger than him, as he sat on the ground. Taking a chance Logan shot up and charged towards the entrance to the alley but was stopped short by a hand grabbing his arm and pushing him back into the wall. Grabbing the genius' wrists the man raised them above his head and held them against the wall, leaving no means of escape.

"Now, now, that's not a very nice thing to do," the man purred slowly closing the gap between himself and the teen, who was shrinking back as far as he could go. A lone tear cascaded down Logan's cheek as he begged the man to let him go. "Why would I let you go without taking what I want first?" The man demanded as he squeezed Logan's wrists impossibly tighter causing the small boy to whimper at the pressure.

The man lunged forward, biting and sucking on the brunette's neck as the begging increased. More tears fell down Logan's face as he yelled and pleaded for someone to help him but no help came. Logan yanked his arms and kicked in a desperate attempt to escape but nothing worked against the vice grip he was trapped in.

The man showed no mercy on the pale neck as he replaced the red blotches with purple and black bite marks and bruises. Releasing his mouth the man leaned back and studied his catch, he smiled as he saw the pleading eyes stare back at him, tears on edge of falling and many more already. Transfixing his eyes on the neck the man studied his work of art before moving it to the other side, the struggling of the smaller man having no effect on him. Swooping in the man started to assault the other side, ignoring the screaming and yelling of the boy the neck was connected to desperately trying to get away.

The pain was something Logan had never imagined. It felt like needles were piercing his skin all at once, digging into his flesh. It made it worse when he felt the man completely close the distance between them, placing his body flush against his own. The man rubbed his erection against Logan's hip giving into the pleasure he needed while Logan continued to yell and scream.

Bringing both hands together the man attempted to grab them both with one hand but Logan was quicker. Freeing one hand Logan took a swing at the man's head, connecting with the temple of it. The man staggered back grabbing his head, seeing the chance Logan took off. He ran as hard as he could, tripping and stumbling over his feet Logan tried to reach the light. He made it about fifteen feet before stepping into a pot hole and twisting his ankle. Falling down Logan grabbed the appendage and looked up at the man who was quickly advancing on him. Releasing his ankle Logan placed both hands on the ground and pushed himself up with all his might. Succeeding Logan wobbled closer towards the entrance of the alley the pain in his ankle getting worse. One last step had Logan falling, the pain just became too unbearable for him to continue on.

Turning Logan found the man leaning overtop him a scowl on his face and hands clenched in fists. "I was going to go easy on you but you've been a bad boy, one who needs to be taught a lesson," the man threatened. Reeling his leg back the man swung it, hitting Logan in the face causing him to fly back onto the concrete ground.

The taste of metallic instantly appeared in Logan's mouth after the kick making him spit up the red liquid like a poison. Seeing the unprotected torso of the pale boy the man went after that next, kicking repeatedly until the boy lay motionless on the ground.

Logan couldn't breathe. His chest was burning from what he could tell was bruised and broken ribs. Fear turned into anger as he glared up at his attacker. "Come on now, don't be like that…" the man said as he kneeled down next to Logan, "It's not very nice."

"Bastard," Logan muttered.

Growling the man landed one last punch at Logan's face, connecting with a sickening crack.

"Now you're just making me angry" The man started.

Rolling Logan over the man straddled the much smaller teen and replaced his arms above his head, Logan groaning in pain at the movement. "And I'm not friendly when I'm angry," he finished.

Immediately moving towards the boy's waist the man ripped the brown belt off and threw it behind him.

"No stop!" Logan begged.

Next the man started to unbutton the dark blue button up shirt the boy was wearing, dragging his fingertips across the creamy skin making the boy squirm in his grasp. Continuing their trek down the chest the fingers traced the outline of newly formed bruises along the torso, Logan hissing in pain the entire time.

"Please, let me go!" Logan begged earning a slap to the cheek.

"Shut-up you piece of shit!" The man yelled in his face.

Grabbing the waist band of the jeans the man yanked them down exposing a pair of light blue boxers underneath. Logan's once dry face now wet with salty tears, eyes shut tight not wanting to see the man have his way with him.

~Line Break~

Walking out of his office Gustavo asked, "Is the smart dog not back yet?"

"No and it's already been like ten minutes," Carlos replied.

"Maybe we should go looking for him," Kendall suggested.

"Why?" James questioned.

"I don't know, I just…I feel like something's not right." Kendall replied.

"Well we need to get to work, so go find that dog!" Gustavo ordered.

Kendall, James, and Carlos obeyed, getting up and heading out the door.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Carlos asked once outside.

Listening closely the three boys could hear a faint voice, but couldn't quite make out the words.

"Yeah, where's it coming from?" James asked.

"Help! Help me please!"

"Wait is that Logan!?" Carlos yelled.

Running to the side of the building the three boys stopped at the terrifying sight playing out before them.

There was Logan, on the ground, shirt undone, and pants right above his knees. What scared the three best friends the most was the man overtop Logan whose hand was now holding the waist band of the genius' boxers threatening to pull them down. The boys looked back to Logan and saw the tear stains on his face along with a soft purple mark which will eventually become a darker shade of black.

"Help! Someone help!" Logan yelled his voice cracking as a sob escaped his lips.

Knocking the three boys out their frozen state by the yelling of their friend, Carlos placed his helmet on his head tapping it twice before charging for his best friend and the attacker. James followed after, Kendall right behind.

Flying through the air Carlos flung himself onto the stunned man, knocking them both down. James joined the action and started to beat up the attacker alongside Carlos, both fueled by anger at what they had witnessed. While they were doing that Kendall rushed over towards Logan who was pulling his pants back up and rebuttoning his shirt. Not allowing the pale teen to finish with his shirt Kendall pulled him into a tight hug and over towards the wall were they leaned against it.

Logan held onto Kendall like a lifeline, tears soaking both their shirts as Kendall held the shaking teen in his arms determined to not let go.

Looking over towards James and Carlos he saw the attacker unconscious on the ground, Carlos sitting on his back holding his hands behind his head while James was on the phone, no doubt calling the police. Closing the phone James made his way over towards Kendall and Logan, kneeling down he mouthed to Kendall, 'is he ok?' With a shake of his head Kendall answered with a silent 'no'. Nodding James walked back to Carlos and sat on the wall next to him and the convict.

~Line Break~

"Ok, so what exactly happened?" Officer Randey asked.

The four boys, Mama Knight, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, and two officers were inside the LA hospital. Kendall had called his mom on their way to the hospital and briefly informed her on what happened and told her to come with Katie.

After James called the police, they came and arrested the man who was later determined to be an infamous serial rapist named Jared Wess, and Logan was taken to the hospital. Logan was now lying in a hospital bed, head lying on Kendall's chest as he held the smaller teen.

After four hours of waiting impatiently in the waiting room the doctor came out and told everyone the condition Logan was in. According to the doctor Logan had two broken ribs, one fractured rib and multiple bruising on them, also his left ankle was twisted, along with a fractured jaw. His body was covered in bruises from his head, to his neck, and onto his torso.

Carlos, James, Jennifer, and Katie were on the left of the bed, while Gustavo and Kelly were on the right with the two officers Randey and Tracey across the room asking questions.

"Well, first we were headed into Rocque Records but then Logan couldn't find his wallet," James started.

"So, he went back outside to look for it." Carlos explained.

"We waited for about ten minutes before deciding to check up on him and found him with the man Jared in the alley." Kendall finished.

Nodding Officer Tracey turned to Logan and asked, "Logan, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to but we were wondering if you could elaborate on what exactly happened."

Nodding Logan sat up, shoulders hunched and looking at his hands fiddling with the blanket covering his lower half.

"I walked out of Rocque Records and went back to the car to, you know, find my wallet, and I accidently hit my head on the car handle so I was kind of dizzy and disoriented. I thought I heard footsteps but when I turned no one was there, but when I walked away he grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I-I tried to get away, to fight back, but he was too strong for me." Logan's jaw was starting to hurt with all the talking but continued anyway.

"He said that he was going to take what he wanted. H-he was pinning me against the wall so I couldn't move but I managed to get away by hitting him in the head when he loosened his grip on my wrists but I sprained my ankle when I stepped into a hole while running."

When I was on the ground was when he kicked and punched me, he said I needed to be taught a lesson and that I was being a bad boy. He got on top of me and pinned me on the ground, then he took off my belt and started undo my shirt. I was seriously scared, I-I didn't want him to do what I thought he was going to do. I started screaming and yelling louder when I he pulled my pants down, I was begging for him to stop but he wouldn't. Then you guys came and…and I can't even explain how happy I was to see you three there, I thought no one was going to help me." Logan finished tears cascading down his cheeks as he looked at his three brothers next to him.

All the occupants had tears in their eyes as Logan finished talking. Kendall, James, and Carlos moved forward and created a four way hug, their Logie-Bear in the center.

"Thank you Logan," Officer Tracey said as she smiled at the small teen, "If it wasn't for your friends finding you and calling the police than Jared might have raped you, but now he is going to jail. You're very lucky to have such great people who love you and protect you."

Givng a small smile Logan watched the two officers leave the hospital room.

A few minutes later a doctor by the name of Doctor Kerri walked in, papers in his hand.

"Doctor Kerri when do you think Logan will be discharged?" Jennifer Knight asked him.

"Actually that's what I was coming to tell you about. There was no serious physical damage to Logan so he should be able to go home today, just make sure he uses a pair of crutches I will bring in and to stay in bed to let his ribs heal. Now if you could just sign these papers here I can get a nurse to check Logan out." Doctor Kerri said handing Jennifer the papers and a pen.

~Line Break~

One hour later the boys, Jennifer, and Katie were back at the Palm Woods, while Gustavo and Kelly went back to Rocque Records.

James and Carlos walked into their shared room, tired from the events of the day, while Jennifer and Katie went into their shared room. Kendall walked Logan to their shared room and sat said boy on his bed.

Picking out Logan's pajamas, Kendall placed them next to the brunette before grabbing his own and going into the bathroom to change. Heading back out he saw the genius had already changed and was lying in bed in a ball shape. Kendall crawled next to the brunette and placed the covers overtop them both, being careful of the ankle, allowing Logan to lay his head on his chest and Kendall to place his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Logan's soft voice was heard, "That was scary Kenny."

Hearing the broken voice of his friend Kendall had to keep himself from crying as he replied, "I know Logie but you're safe now, he's not going to get you."

"I just never would've expected something like that to happen to me."

"We never do, but it didn't happen. James, Carlos and I were able to save you before he went any farther."

Squeezing Kendall's side Logan replied, "I know and I love you guys for being there for me."

Kissing the brown hair Kendall replied, "We love you too."

**Wow this is over three thousand words long and eight pages on word! I hope you guys like the rewrite better than the original!**

**Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Thanks!**

**Adios Amigos!**

**-Jaws**


End file.
